Bob Versace
Bob= |-|Obsessed Bag = |-|Cruel Sack = Bob Versace is an enemy LISA: The Pointless, that lives in Garbage Island being a prodigy in the plastic arts. His battle is obligatory for advancing. Appearance Bob is an overweight, round-faced middle-aged man with a snubbed nose and small, beady eyes. His greenish hair has receded to the back of his head, where it is styled like a mullet. Bob is seen wearing only a large garbage bag around his torso in addition to a smaller bag sitting on top of his head, in addition to the traditional black pants that most characters wear. His bags can be destroyed, revealing a bare chest and balding head. Story Bob is the brother of Louie Versace. Bob's family, Versace Family, were pro-Soviet sympathizers before the Flash, with the Soviets attempting to pay off the Versace family in order to de-stigmatize Garbage Insanity, which had been created to help the fight against pro-Soviet political figures in the United States by the Last Matador Commission. His role was as a and prodigy in the Plastic Arts, considered second only to Larry Davis. After The White Flash, Bob, his brother and Larry continue with the practice of their habits at Garbage Island, creating The Cellophane Communion, a religion that worships trash and the wastes. Alex's party encounter Bob directly outside of Georgy's Palace. Having overheard Georgy discussing arrangements to leave Garbage Island, Bob sees their attempt at escape as a threat to the beliefs of the island, prompting him to attack. His subsequent death is mandatory in order to progress. After completing Larry Davis' "stroking plastic" side-quest, a wake is later held for Bob, attended by nearby denizens of Garbage Island as well as his brother Louie. His body is stuffed in large black plastic bag and his face draped in one of cellophane, a traditional accessory that can be found on many bodies scattered around the Mass Grave. A portrait of Bob can be found lying beside his corpse. His mourners lament the loss of one with such prodigious strength in the arts. However, their words turn to those of apathy once the issue of who will have to properly bury Bob comes up. A slow, more somber version of "Garbage Day" can be heard during the service. The event also causes the area to change to a unique color palette, and rain to begin to fall. Bob's corpse would later rot in garbage. Battle Bob Versace starts the battle with two trash bags; "Obsessed Bag" and "Cruel Sack". These bags being alive determine what skills Bob uses. The Obsessed Bag controls Bob's Debuff skills. Killing it will make Bob unable to use the skills "Grin" and "Grope". The Cruel Sack controls Bob's most powerful offense skill "Stomp", which deals around 200 damage in one shot. Killing it will make Bob unable to use it. If both bags are killed, Bob's only left with "Scratch" and "Punch". Scratch deals low damage while Punch deals medium to high damage. Once Bob himself is dead, any remaining bags will die with him and the encounter ends. Strategy There are three effective ways of completing the battle; * 1. Kill the Cruel Sack, then focus Bob. Doing this will leave him with two debuff skills and no Stomp, forcing a hole in his dps. * 2. Just focus Bob. This will end the battle without Bob having many chances to damage your party. * 3. Bottles. Use Joel to throw a bottle or two at Bob while Alex and Georgy use their standard skills to end the fight in 1-2 turns. However, doing this is very costly as Bottles are rare. If Sean Shawn has been defeated, you can have Joel use Gun Toss on the first turn and Roll Out on the second turn. Doing this forces Bob to only attack Joel, who can't take any damage due to Dodging. This works well with the second strategy, as you can take your time without being Stomped. Location *Dump Town Category:Enemies Category:Garbage Island Enemies Category:Garbage Island Characters Category:Communion of Cellophane Category:Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence Category:Characters Category:Chapter 1 Enemies